


The One With All The Pining

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Pining, it needed to happen though, its honest to god just a Mondler AU like, this is a Friends AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: “What happened in France, stays in France, right?”
Alex watched him carefully, calculating, and Thomas started to feel uncomfortable. So he took a swing of juice. 
“What if it didn’t?”
He almost spit it out.
“I’m sorry, what?” Thomas said as soon as he was no longer choking on citrus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this primarily to procrastinate one school things also i wished it could have been longer but like i said,,,,,

France was beautiful. Thomas had always loved France, feeling like home away from home despite how little he got to go now a days. Leaning against the edge of the Seine, still panting lightly from his morning jog, Thomas smiled softly to himself as he watched the city slowly wake up. 

 

The city of love. It was poetic, really, that the wedding was here. Although, it was rather more fitting due to the fact that it was Lafayette, of course they would want to come home for this and drag most of their friends across the sea with them.

 

It was hard not to smile when thinking about his friends. How happy they were, how so earth defyingly in love they were. Thomas definitely didn’t feel a pang of bitterness that he was dateless for this occasion. In the city of love. Ha, definitely not.

 

The wind turned chilly, snapping him out of his thoughts. Now, with a frown, Thomas put his ear buds back in and cranked his music. Making his way back to the hotel, Thomas forced all other thoughts out of his head; tonight was the rehearsal dinner where Thomas could get a little tipsy and pout in the corner to James at the happy couples. It’d be fine. He’d get through it.

* * *

Thomas frowned as he reclined back in the chair he had claimed a while ago. He was running out of wine and he glared at the remaining contents he swirled around his glass, as if some how that would magically make more appear.

 

The dinner had gone off without a hitch, Lafayette and Hercules never seemed happier than they did tonight, beaming at each other with such stupidly, giddy looks. Thomas was sure in that moment, they didn’t give a shit that anyone else was present, in fact, Thomas wasn’t even sure they were _aware_ anyone but the other was present. 

 

The memory made Thomas ridiculously happy for his friends. 

 

And then people started mingling and chatting and Thomas couldn’t help but be forced to remember how alone _he_ was. _He_ wanted someone to look at like that, to look at him like that. He missed being held and showering someone with kisses and making them breakfast and laughing at someone’s jokes not because they’re funny but because you’re so stupidly in love with someone you can’t help it. 

 

Fuck love, honestly.

 

So he slinked off to a corner, charming his way out of a few attempted conversations, hoping that no one would be looking for the best man any time soon. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and find some black and white french film on tv to mope with.

 

Someone taking the seat next to him drew Thomas away from the sad picture he was creating in his head and he blinked a couple of times before realizing who it was. A scowl quickly replaced the friendly smile he had attempted to make, and he grumbled before taking another sip of his wine. 

 

“What do you want, Hamilton.”

 

“I know Lafayette said they had a wine cellar but jeez…” Alex trailed off.

 

Thomas just sighed and finished the rest off. He stared down at the now empty glass in his hand, twirling it around his fingers in a melancholy fashion.

 

“Wow, no response? No witty comeback? Not even a ‘fuck off, Hamilton’?” Alex prodded teasingly, clearly still waiting for a response.

 

Fuck him. Seriously, what was this guys problem? Why was he over here looking for a fight. Thomas briefly thought about snapping back, cursing the little pest off so he could be left alone again in his misery, but all energy for a fight drained out of him when his eyes caught sight of the loving couple across the room. 

 

_Keep fighting out of the wedding._

 

The rule echoed in Thomas’ head, a memory tapped from when Thomas and Alex had been sat down and given _rules_ for working together as best men. 

 

So instead, Thomas shrugged and looked back down at the glass in his hands.

 

“Woah, shit, alright this is…” Alex was quiet for a moment and Thomas thought he had left. Good, he didn’t need anyone’s pity. But then, Alex spoke again, and he sounded so awkward Thomas did curse this time. “Thomas, are you okay?”

 

“Fuck, Hamilton. Can’t you just go?” Thomas looked at him now, leaning out of his chair slightly, words biting. “Look, congrats, you’ve seen me low. You’ve won, now can you just _leave.”_

 

Alex’s eyes were wide, like he wasn’t expecting such a lively response from a man who looked so, so _tired_. He licked his lips as Thomas watched him, waiting, and it really seemed like he was going to finally listen to Thomas for once until he shook his head.

 

Thomas groaned and collapsed back into his chair. “Of course. Stupid, stupid of me to think that you’d…” he trailed off, grumbling.

 

“Hey man. Look, it’s not like I- I don’t _care_ about you but I-“ out of the corner of his eye, Thomas could see Alex lick his lips again, a habit he noticed when the other man was thinking, when he was anxious “-I don’t _hate_ you. And seeing anyone drown their sorrows in a bottle of wine at a wedding is just painful.”

 

Thomas scoffed and shook his head. 

 

“Listen, just talk to me. You’re not all that awful to be around, maybe we could be… friends.”

 

That got his attention. He looked over at Alex, both brows raised. “Friends? Are you serious.”

 

“For Lafayette and Hercules. Maybe this wedding could be our…” Alex trailed off, eyes searching for the right word. 

 

Thomas felt flush rise to his face and had the sudden urge to immediately cut Alex off from wherever that train of thought could lead him.

 

“Friends, alright.”

 

Alex actually smiled at that and Thomas was breathless for a second. How had he never realized how beautiful this man was? That was a lie, of course he noticed, _everyone_ noticed.

 

“So, _friend_ , you gunna tell me what’s bothering you?” 

 

Thomas blinked, his thoughts slowed and muddled with alcohol, too distracted at his new found thoughts for the man before him. Did Thomas really just think that? Did he really just look down at Alex’s lips, _Alexander Hamilton’s lips_ , and think about what it would be like to kiss them, to-

 

“Hello, earth to Thomas.”

 

A hand waving in front of his face snapped him out of it. More heat rose to Thomas’ cheeks and he looked away, praying Alex wouldn’t comment. 

 

“Uh, yeah, sorry.”

 

Fortunately, the other man seemed just as shocked at Thomas’ response. “Hey, it’s uh, it’s okay.”

 

They were quiet for a moment, tension thick in the air. Eventually, both of them found themselves drawn to their friends across the room. It was hard not to be, hard to not watch how taken the couple was with one another. 

 

“Love is stupid.”

 

Thomas looked over at Alex. “What?”

 

“You heard me,” Alex scoffed. “Love is stupid. I mean, don’t get me wrong, of course I’m happy for them. But all love is is trouble, it’s not worth it. It just makes you act like an idiot, you make a fool of yourself, and then it just get’s you more hurt in the end.”

 

There was something in Alex’s voice that was so real, and so knowing, it piqued Thomas’ curiosity and he shifted in his seat. 

 

“How can you possibly think that?”

 

“How can you not? Tell me, have any of your loves worked out in anything other than utter heartbreak?”

 

Thomas opened his mouth, but found he couldn’t respond, and closed it. 

 

“Yeah, exactly.”

 

But no, Alex couldn’t win. Thomas couldn’t possibly let him go along thinking love wasn’t worth the time. 

 

“But being in love is one of the best sensations any human is possible of feeling,” Alex looked over at him again, hearing the passion in his voice. “Don’t you crave the feeling of having someone, knowing that they crave you just as much, having so much passionate between you that it’s almost impossible to be apart for a second…”

 

Thomas trailed off when Alex’s eyes flickered down to his lips for the third time. Since when had they gotten so close? And since when did Thomas’ heart rate pick up? He was breathing deeply now, eyes drawn down to Alex’s mouth when the man licked his lips again. 

 

The tension between them now had shifted, no longer awkward but filled with something much, _much_ different. Thomas shifted in his seat, fingers itching, heart pounding. What was-

 

“Come with me.”

 

As soon as the words were out of Alex’s mouth, he knew he was sold. He didn’t waste a single thought on the idea, about what a bad, _bad_ , idea this could be. All he did was nod, take the hand Alex offered him when he stood, and follow him from the room.

* * *

When Thomas woke up, the first thing he felt was relieved. His headache was barely noticeable, a dull throbbing that was definitely manageable to get through the day with. Shit, today was the wedding, right.

 

The next thing Thomas’ noticed was the arm wrapped securely around his waist when he tried to reach for his phone, and the body pressed into his back. He wasn’t alone. 

 

Brain still addled with sleep, the memories didn’t surface fast enough before a groan was coming from behind him. Thomas froze, unsure of what to do. And then, it hit him, he remembered. When he shifted again, feeling an uncomfortable twinge from his backside- oh god.

 

“Fuck, what time is it?”

 

Alex mumbled the words into Thomas’ back, seeming to not care that it was in fact Thomas who he was currently wrapped around like a koala. Or, shit, maybe he didn’t know? Fuck, Thomas wasn’t sure what was worse. 

 

The fact that his heart was pounding in his chest, headache growing increasingly by the second wasn’t helping. 

 

Not knowing what else to do in this situation, Thomas swallowed thickly and reached over to check his phone. He tried not to focus on the fact that Alex didn’t let go of him to do so.

 

“It’s almost eight.” Thomas’ voice was hoarse and he cleared this throat. 

 

More thoughts from last night bombarded his mind, and he brought his hand up to his throat, flushing. He was suddenly glad Alexander couldn’t see him. 

 

“Mmm,” was Alexander’s response and then he went quiet. 

 

Alexander’s calm was throwing Thomas off kilter. How could he be so relaxed? How could he be so comfortable like they were- _lovers_.

 

A thrill shot up Thomas’ spine at the thought and he quickly shut it down. No. This was a one night stand. A one night stand with _Hamilton_. God, how desperate was Thomas getting? A voice in his head pointed out it was not a bad night. No, definitely not a bad night, not at all. Another, louder voice pointed out Thomas wouldn’t mind it happening again. 

 

He panicked. 

 

“Are you going to let go of me anytime soon? We do have shit to do today.”

 

“No, you’re comfy.” And some how, as if it were possible, Alex snuggled further into his back. 

 

Air, Thomas needed air.

 

“Alex so help me if you do not let go of me in five fucking seconds-“

 

The arm was gone from his waist and Thomas sat up.

 

“Okay, okay, jeez.”

 

Sucking a few deep breaths in, Thomas felt the panic begin to recede. 

 

“Sorry, I- I didn’t know you-“ Alex struggled to find the words, a thought that had Thomas’ pause. “I’ll- I’ll just go.”

 

Before Thomas knew what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed Alex’s wrist before he could get out of the bed. The smaller man looked back in shock, and Thomas quickly retracted his hold. 

 

“Wait. This is just, a lot to process. And you don’t seem to be, uh, concerned.”

 

And just like that, the grin was back. “Why would I be? Honestly, Thomas, you’re killing a great buzz here.”

 

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Please, it’s been hours.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be.”

 

“What?” Thomas’ heart rate picked up again. 

 

Then, Alex was back on him, pushing Thomas back against the bed, leaning over him. 

 

“We’d have to be quick,” Alex’s words blew across his skin.

 

He was everywhere, his hands touching every plane of him he could find, lips descending on his collarbone, on skin Thomas could feel was already so sensitive, and Thomas didn’t want to stop him. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

Hand sliding into Alex’s hair, Thomas keened, back arching up at a particularly harsh suck. When their eyes met again, Thomas was breathing significantly harder, a blush already marring his cheeks. There was a devilish glint to Alex’s eye, his tongue flicking at the skin under his lips and he moaned. 

 

“Don’t,” Thomas panted out. “Don’t stop.

* * *

Thomas’ fingers tapped his already bouncing knee as he stared out the window of the plane. He had always been a nervous flyer. Despite how much Thomas had to fly throughout his life, he had never quite gotten used to the thought of being up in the air so high, in a small metal container that probably couldn’t logically, drop thousands of feet any second. God, how long did it take to board a fucking plane, could they just take off alr-

 

Someone flopped back into the seat beside him, huffing as they dropped their bag, and Thomas felt like he was having some sort of sick nightmare. Deja vu hit him, and he frowned as the other man got himself situated.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

 

Alex flashed him a wide grin. “You best believe it Tommy.”

 

Thomas groaned and looked back out the window. His knee was still bouncing. 

 

“Don’t know why you’re complaining. I’d say you got lucky - nine hours with me.”

 

“Why don’t you do us both a favour and _shut the fuck up_ ,” Thomas growled out.

 

He felt like his skin was on fire. Every nerve was standing on edge, and he could probably, if he really wanted to, throw up. When he started to get a bit light headed, he forced himself to breathe, reminding himself that that was important to breathe and-

 

There was a hand on his knee and he stopped fidgeting abruptly.

 

“Hey, hey are you okay?”

 

Major deja vu. 

 

But Thomas didn’t respond, he couldn’t stop staring down at the hand on his leg. The hand, Alex’s hand he presumed, squeezed his knee, and it was irritating how quickly that made him relax, if only slightly. 

 

He let out a deep breath. 

 

“Are you- are you scared of flying?” Alex asked tentatively.

 

Thomas whipped his head around, glaring at the shorter man. “If you talk to anyone about this-“

 

“Hey,” Alex held up his hands. “I wont don’t worry. I didn’t know.”

 

Immediately, the hand was back on his thigh, like it _belonged_ there. Thomas wasn’t sure how he felt about the implications, but the hand was nice. Grounding. Thomas felt like he could breathe again.

 

“It’s hardest at the beginning. And the end… and with turbulence. The whole thing is just-“ Thomas broke off with a laugh and Alex joined him softly. “I know it’s stupid. Logically, I know we’re probably fine. Thousands of people fly every day and they’re fine but-“

 

“It’ll be okay, hey look at me.”

 

Alex waited until Thomas met his eyes, firm and filled with affection. What?

 

“It’s gunna be okay. I’ll be here, to bring you back. Y’know, if you get lost in that big head of yours.”

 

He was smiling at him, and despite the teasing remark, Thomas felt the most relax he had ever been on any flight. 

 

“Thank you,” the words came out with a rush of air and Alex grinned, this time genuine. 

 

“No problem Thomas.”

 

When the plane started moving and Thomas’ began to tense again, a hand slipped into his and squeezed. Thomas squeezed back. And if he kept some sort of contact with Alex throughout the entire flight, leaning a bit closer than was necessary, sleeping with his head on his shoulder, well, Thomas would blame it on nerves. 

* * *

Thomas had believed that once they had touched down on American soil again, this thing, whatever it had been, between him and Alexander would cease, and they would go back to hating each other and bickering non-stop. He wasn’t sure which had him more dismayed, the fact that he was probably right or the fact that he was disappointed about that.

 

However, Thomas found Alex lingering in his and Lafayette’s apartment when they got back, even after everyone had gone. Thomas had just pulled a juice out of the fridge and when he had turned around Alex was still there, staring at the table where he drew imaginary lines with his finger. 

 

“Uh, you okay Alex?”

 

_When did he become Alex?_

 

The smaller man looked up at his name and there was a frown on his lips. Uh oh.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

There it is. Those four words nobody ever wanted to hear. But Thomas and Alex… they didn’t have anything. So why was Thomas so nervous?

 

“What’s there to talk about,” Thomas shrugged, hoping to avoid the conversation all together. “What happened in France, stays in France, right?”

 

Alex watched him carefully, calculating, and Thomas started to feel uncomfortable. So he took a swing of juice. 

 

“What if it didn’t?”

 

He almost spit it out.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Thomas said as soon as he was no longer choking on citrus. 

 

“What if we… didn’t leave it in France?”

 

Time seemed to stop for a moment as Thomas processed what Alex was proposing. “I-“

 

Alex took a step forward and licked those god damn lips. “Nobody needs to know. It could be our little secret.”

 

Thomas couldn’t help but feel that this time, when he looked into Alex’s eyes, he was making a deal with the devil. 

 

But he didn’t care, and he was moving before he even realized it. “Oh, thank god.”

 

They met in the middle, mouths mashing together, wasting no time in tracing routes and patterns that were already so familiar. Alex tugged Thomas closer by his belt loops and bit down on his lip. Thomas moaned into the kiss, already melting under Alex’s ministrations, and he hadn’t even touched him yet. 

 

As they stumbled through Thomas’, thankfully, empty apartment, unable to keep their hands off of each other, never seeming to be able to get _enough_ of each other, Thomas tried not to think of the ramifications of what they were doing, and just let Alex suck another mark onto his neck. 

* * *

Thomas was breathing as quietly as he could, praying he wouldn’t be heard. Hercules had gotten home earlier than they had expected, and Alex had shooed Thomas into the closet, clothing shoved under the bed - much to Thomas’ protest - just before Hercules knocked on the door.

 

Now, Thomas was waiting, listening between each breath to Alex lie through his teeth to one of his best friends. Thomas couldn’t help but feel a little bit bad. They’ve had to lie, quite a bit, recently, to keep this a secret from everybody. It was becoming difficult. 

 

At the beginning, Thomas was sure it would only happen a couple more times. Alex would get a new lover, he always had some pretty little thing dangling off his arm, or in his bed. He would tired of Thomas, and move on, and Thomas would be… fine. He definitely wasn’t attached. 

 

But it had been months since the wedding. And Thomas could no longer deny he was attached. He missed Alex at night when they couldn’t be together, and he grew jealous and irritated that he couldn’t touch Alex in public so freely like his friends could. As much as Thomas longed for Alex to be his, the thought of telling everyone and making things official terrified him. 

 

What if it ruined everything? What if the only reason Alex was sticking around, or this was working so well, was because it _wasn’t_ official? There were no strings attached right now. And Thomas was petrified of trying.

 

Thomas heard the door close, and the room was quiet for a moment. Hercules must have left. He shifted uncomfortably in the small closet, not sure of what he should do. Should he… get dressed? Probably.

 

He was in the middle of trying to attempt to get into his sweat pants in the cramped space when the closet door was wrenched open. Alex took one look at him before a large smile broke out across his face. 

 

“Shut up,” Thomas growled. 

 

“Okay okay, hurry up, you’ve got like three minutes to get out of here.”

 

Out of the closet, it took Thomas almost no time to slip back into his clothes and look presentable enough to make it across the hall. He took three steps towards the door before turning back. 

 

“Wha- _mmf.”_

 

Thomas grinned against Alex’s lips until Alex’s hand came up to tangle in his roots, holding him there. With a quick tug, Thomas was putty in Alexander’s hands. Alex quickly took control of the kiss, deep and languid, and when the pair broke it was reluctantly. 

 

“I’ll see yah later, Hamilton.”

 

With one last chaste kiss, Thomas was out the door, ignoring the voice screaming at him to go back and stay. 

 

* * *

 

Thomas head rose and fell with each breath Alex took. He shut his eyes and burrowed closer where his head was pillowed on Alex’s stomach, hands gripping Alex’s sides. When Alex’s hand slipped into his curls, scratching at his scalp, he could have-

 

“Are you purring?”

 

“No,” Thomas felt the heat on his face immediately, burying his face further into Alex’s stomach. 

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you were part cat,” Alex continued. “Lazy, moody, you love to _lie on people_ , and you’re cute as a button.”

 

A muffled yelp slipped out of Thomas and he shook his head, still hiding his face.

 

Alex retracted his hand from Thomas’ hair and he let out a whine. Chuckling, Alex tugged at the back of his neck, urging him to up.

 

“Come’ere.”

 

Thomas’ movements were sluggish as he crawled up Alex’s body, and he sighed, sinking further into Alex when he brought their lips together. They kissed softly and slowly, if only to satisfy that craving of closeness. The lack of heat was scalding and Thomas tried to silence his heart thrumming in his ears by kissing Alex deeper. 

 

The other let out a strangled sort of sound and broke away. He didn’t move far though, and Thomas nuzzled his nose softly before flopping down on the man’s chest. 

 

Alex chuckled and curled an arm around Thomas’ side. His fingers trailed along Thomas’ hip with no real destination and Thomas shivered at the touch. But Thomas was not fooled, he knew Alex was thinking; Alex was always thinking. 

 

“Talk to me.”

 

“Mmm-“ Alex pressed a kiss to Thomas’ head “-if I knew that’d be something you’d say to me a few months ago…”

 

Thomas shook his head and muffled his laugh in Alex’s chest. “Shut up.” He kissed the skin there before looking back up at his face.

 

“I hate lying to them.”

 

Again, that pang of guilt Thomas had been trying to stave off. Maybe he should-

 

“Maybe we should-“

 

“Don’t even finish that thought.”

 

There was a beat of silence and Alex continued to draw on Thomas’ hip. 

 

“That’s not what I meant. I-“ Alex took a breath before meeting Thomas’ eye. “-I just wish it didn’t have to be this…”

 

“Difficult?”

 

Alex’s brows drew together at that, frowning. “Why though. Why does it have to be this difficult, we could just tell them-“

 

Thomas groaned and rolled away onto his back. “Alex we’ve talked about this.”

 

Alex huffed but Thomas didn’t look at him. “I don’t understand what the big issue is.”

 

“What does that mean.” Thomas tensed, gearing for a fight. 

 

“I mean, they’re our friends! We shouldn’t be scared to tell them-“ Oh god what if Alex wasn’t, what if he didn’t “-about something that makes us happy.”

 

Thomas relaxed and looked over at Alex, whose expression had softened. Swallowing thickly, Thomas rolled back over and brought a hand up to cup Alex’s cheek. 

 

“I’m just not ready,” was all Thomas could offer, and he felt like shit for it.

 

Alex breathed out, deeply, and nodded. “I know. I know, I’m sorry.”

 

“This is going so well Alex and I’m petrified of messing it up… Soon. I promise.”

 

With a nod, Alex scooped up Thomas’ hand a pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

 

“Soon.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t do it, I can’t do this,” Thomas took a step back. God he felt sick, it was so wrong. 

 

Angelica grinned triumphantly. She arched a perfect brow and put her hands on her hips.

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because, I’m in love with Alex.”

 

Thomas watched Angelica’s expression morph from one of satisfaction to one of utter shock. 

 

“What?”

 

He heard multiple doors open but he didn’t pay attention. All he had on his mind was one person. Thomas turned to see Alex standing in the doorway to the bathroom, expression unreadable. 

 

Ignoring the way everything in Thomas’ body was telling him to run, and lie, and charm his way out of the situation, he stood his ground. Now, looking Alex in the eye, he repeated himself.

 

“I’m in love. With Alexander.”

 

Alex let out a deep breath, a smile twitching at his lips. 

 

“You asshole.”

 

Then, he was coming towards him. Despite getting closer, Thomas couldn’t help but feel more nervous as the other man approached, but then Alex was gripping the back of his neck, Thomas hand’s automatically finding their home on Alex’s hips, and he was pulling him down for a kiss. 

 

“I love you too, Thomas,” he managed before connecting their lips. 

 

Faintly Thomas recognized the hoots and hollers of their friends, someone was whistling, someone was yelling, but everything was focused on the man in his arms, the man he _loved_ , kissing him so fiercely that everything else melted away.

 

By the time they pulled apart, Alex had colour beautifully filling his cheeks and Thomas felt light headed. They grinned at each other, Thomas squeezing Alex’s hips with glee.

 

“Damn guys,” Thomas finally looked over to meet the beaming faces of their friends. Angelica was watching them with a softened expression. “I thought you were just fucking, I didn’t know you were in love.”

 

“I can’t believe I owe Peggy fifty dollars,” John shook his head sadly. 

 

“You, wait, what?” Alex blinked at his best friend, who only shrugged. 

 

“I mean, you guys had such chemistry. We all thought at some point you were fucking but…”

 

Thomas flushed, and cleared his throat. “So do y’all just sit around and talk about us or something?”

 

Lafayette waved their hand, huge grin on their face. “That is besides the point. The point is, two of my best friends are in love, and they did not tell me about it. But that is for later, now, _now,_ we must plan the wedding!”

 

Thomas blanched and Alex stepped forward, waving his hands. “No, no, no, _Laf_. There is, no wedding, uh, right now, or near now. This is why we didn’t tell you guys.”

 

Hercules wrapped his arm around Lafayette, pulling them back as they pouted. “Laf, give them a break. You’re gunna spook them.”

 

“Well, they have been together for a while-“ James cut in, but abruptly stopped talking when everyone whipped around to glare at him.

 

“You _knew_?” John exclaimed before turning back to Alex. “ _He_ knew?” 

 

“He walked in on-“ Alex started helplessly, before John held up a hand.

 

“I don’t wanna know.”

 

“Look, guys, as fun as this has been, can I kindly ask y’all to _get the fuck out_?” Thomas wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist, tugging him back to his front.

 

“Well, that’s just rude,” Peggy shook her head. 

 

“My boyfriend just told me he loves me,” Thomas said, nuzzling Alex’s temple. “I’m gunna give y’all about five seconds to get your butts outta here before I start undressing him, whether you’re here or not.”

 

Alex flushed brilliantly and pressed back further into Thomas. 

 

“ _Oh god._ ” Burr was the first one out the door.

 

Later Thomas and Alex were lying in bed, tangled under the sheets, pressed so close together it was hard to figure out when one heart beat started and the other ended, staying mostly in comfortable silence, or talking about nothing (more Alex talking, Thomas commenting or humming on occasion). Thomas couldn’t stop kissing Alex, interrupting him randomly when he spoke or causing him to sigh and moan into the silence. 

 

Eventually, Alex broke away with a laugh.

 

“You’re in a mood today.”

 

Thomas smiled down at him softly, combing his fingers through Alex’s black locks. “I’m happy,” he answered simply. 

 

Alex caught his hand with his own and pressed a kiss to his palm. “I’m happy too.”

 

“Was it worth it?” At Alex’s cock of the head, Thomas elaborated. “Love. Was it worth it, this time?”

 

Alex seemed to sense Thomas nerves and he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You were right,” he said between kisses.

 

When they pulled apart again, they were both panting, simply unable to keep getting distracted by one another. Then, Alex was grinning.

 

“Wow,” Alex said teasingly. “I really must be in love if I’m admitting Thomas Jefferson was right about something.”

 

“Shut up,” Thomas shook his head, but didn’t stop smiling back. “You love me.”

 

Alex nodded like it was the most certain thing in the world. “I do. And _that_ was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> im honestly shocked @ myself for not writing any of the smut like wow thats character development


End file.
